


Pretty Eyes

by SimplyShiori



Series: Kuroko no Basuke Drabble and Shorts [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Psychological Horror, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShiori/pseuds/SimplyShiori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami sees someone he wishes he never <b>saw</b>.</p><p>
  <i>"Don't look at me as if you're not hideous!"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> In my head I imagine her sounding like Riza from Tokyo Ghoul if that helps. And was listening to this dubstep song as I wrote so if that helps...
> 
> Thanks for reading, do enjoy.

It wasn't often for Kagami to take the train home but then again it wasn't often for him to stay out so late either. The moon was up, rearing its ugly head when he had opened his eyes; he wasn't even sure when he closed them, all he remembers is playing basketball.  
...Oh yeah, he sat down at one point, under a tree, he must've taken a nap then.

The train stutters in movement, jarring to the left, he feels his back dig into the seat, he hears the stumbling footsteps of someone catching themselves. Rose red orbs scan the nearly empty train, settling on the body of a young woman. Her inky hair was messy in its bun as if she rushed to do so, her stained winter coat covered most of her body - so odd, it wasn't cold enough for such clothing just yet.

"Hey," he says, "are you okay?" She looks at him and for a moment his mouth runs dry, one eye is sapphire, the other is black as night, he can't even see the pupil. She nods and he smiles at her as if on cue. It's small, but she smiles back.

The ride continues in silence but Kagami can feel her staring at him, those oddly colored eyes carving into him. He mentally questions why she's still looking but refuses to bring it up.

The ride continues with an awkward air.

Kagami feels cold and wonders why, it's the the beginning of summer.

Her eyes burn.

 

The train screeches and jerks to a stop. She tears her blatant stare away from him and walks towards the exit, she has to pass him.

 _"You have pretty eyes."_

His blood runs cold. Her voice is slimy like a snake and slithers through his mind. He feels sick but pushes it down and watches her back. But then it hits him, his mother's teaching, someone said something nice about you, thank them, say something nice about them too.  
So he stands and goes towards the doors, opens his mouth to speak, to thank her, and stops short. She isn't looking his way as she stands on the platform, she's staring at someone who's gawking at her, in fear. The guy stumbles over a scream caught in his throat and runs. Kagami produces this choking sound that echos in the nearly abandon station. She turns to him.

Eyes darker than black.

Face colder than ice.

He gulps. She locks eyes with him. Her face is warmer now and she smiles just as before - he can't take his eyes away. Even as the doors close. As the train pulls away. His eyes stay to her and hers to him. He feels cold.

The walk from the station to his home is short. No one is on the street. He sees her eyes every where he turns. He can feel her smile.

He makes it home in record breaking time.

He wants to forget, forget that look, forget that face so he chalks it up to his imagination, that he over exaggerated the whole ordeal, it was nothing, just nothing.

He grabs one of the family size chip bags from his pantry and makes his way to the sofa. He flops down and grabs the remote, mind-numbing television should help him.

"I am standing at Haruka Station where the body of 37-year old Ryuzaki Kimimusa was found only minutes ago."

He was just there, he was just there!

"The assailant seemed to have followed Kimimusa for a short period of time before attacking him from behind and though an autopsy hasn't been made as of yet, it is clear to see that the cause of death was due to the removal of his eyes."

What!? So sick! Who would do such a thing!?

"Found next to the victim's body, written in what is presumed to be blood is 'Just as ugly'. Police have not provided a statement yet but as you may all know this seems to be identical to fhe signature of the murderer known only as 'Dead Eyes' who escaped when their prison bus crashed, just days after the trail and ruling verdict."  
The camera cuts from the reporter to a video recording of that trail. A woman was screaming as security dragged her away. "Why, just why, you monster, you fucking monster! She didn't deserve that, she didn't deserve to die!"  
Laughter. Low melodic laughter etched itself all over the courtroom, everyone turned to the woman on trail.

Kagami breath hitches.

The camera focuses on the familiar face. It feels like his mind is on fire, this slitting pain settles in his throat, slowly tightening, choking, cutting. She smiles at the camera, almost as if she's looking directly at him again. It's small and almost pleasant looking, he shudders. Bi-colored eyes stare back at him, a wicked smile growing on her face, wider, wider, wider.

There's so much noise in the courtroom, the gavel banging, the woman screaming, people crying, cursing, muttering, scared whispers. And she's just staring, smiling, smiling, **_smiling_**. 

"Because she looked at me as if I was ugly when she is just as horrible as I."

"That doesn't make any sense! You bastard! I'll get you for this! You crazy demented bitch!"

Her face twists in an instant, so ugly, so vile, disgusting. He feels his stomach boil, he wants to puke.

Eyes darker than black.

Face colder than ice.

"Don't look at me as if you're not hideous!" 

The footage glitches out at that point but he hears it, that heartless laughter from that wicked beast.

 

"It's not my fault she didn't have _pretty eyes_."

**Author's Note:**

> Every-Other-Day Story #2 (I made it on the 18th but the publish time was later so it appears as the 19th, so expect another story later today. Want me to write a certain short for you with certain people? Just let me know. Also all shorts won't focus on KnB all the time.)
> 
> If it was confusing here's an explanation. Simply put, to the killer having someone looking at her with "pretty eyes" is an indication that they are a good person. Those with "ugly eyes" are not.
> 
> Comments, critiques, kudos and all that good stuff are appreciated. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
